As a method for forming a negative photoresist pattern, JP2008-309879A1 mentions a photoresist composition comprising: a resin which increases in its polarity by action of an acid and which shows increased solubility in positive developer and decreased solubility in negative developer by irritation of active light or radiant lay,
a compound which generates an acid by irritation of active light or radiant lay,
solvent, and
a resin which comprises at least one of a fluorine atom and a silicone atom.
“Monthly Display”, June, 2011, page 31, published by Techno Times Co., Ltd., teaches that development with positive developer gives positive photoresist pattern, and development with negative developer gives negative photoresist pattern, in a process of forming photoresist pattern from photoresist composition by photolithography.